craving
by The Green Alice
Summary: He noticed her odd movements and by each passing hour, the bed grows colder. Rated T for safety.


Okay guys, this is my first take on a Gruvia fic so don't complain about my writing and such. Remember, I tried... or so I thought lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

He's had enough.

They're married for three years already and he seems tired of Juvia's clingy and jealous side. There won't be a time when she wouldn't kiss him or touch him whenever they're together. He even got tired of her constant text messages and calls whenever he's away from her. Hell, she even accused him of cheating behind her back when he came home late and reeked of alcohol when in the first place he went drinking with Natsu and Loke in a club nearby. But he never dared say something about it to her. The last thing he ever wanted for her to do is file for divorce.

* * *

She's very worried.

She doubts he had lost his interest on her. For the whole three years they'd been together, she thinks that Gray doesn't love her anymore. Everything just went downhill. He tends to get irritated at her easily and whenever she touches him, he just gives this bored look of his. One time, she stalked him to his workplace and she nearly killed his secretary for flirting him with her obvious chest and legs. And at one point, he smirked at her and rode along with her little charade though he doesn't seem interested in her. She only sighed in relief and went home to prepare dinner for him.

* * *

They went to Loke's birthday party the very next week.

It was a very formal party therefore Gray wore his dark suit and Juvia wore her usual blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her arms were linked on his since he didn't prefer holding hands with her (his hands get easily sweaty). He only groaned inwardly. Juvia was getting excited over a little party and hugging his arm very tight. If only he could cut his arm off and give it to her, he probably did... or not.

"Gray! Juvia!" a feminine voice called the two.

They both turned to see that it was only Lucy in her white dress with Natsu in his black suit beside her. The two girls hugged each other while Gray only smirked at Natsu with the pinkhead smirking back at him. The two girls started to chat about things they have missed and it was the cue of the two men to leave them alone. And Gray was glad because he'll have time to do things without being so cautious.

"Ice princess, how's it going with rain woman?" Natsu asked with a knowing grin.

"The same as usual." he deadpanned, knowing that Natsu knows everything about his married life.

"Man, light up! That's very normal to a wife. Even Lucy does those things." Natsu pointed out.

"Well not as normal as Juvia." he muttered then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Loke.

"Talk to her about it for God's sake. She'll understand." Loke advised him though he only shrugged.

"She doesn't and she never will. I'm already giving her hints but she still continues." Gray explained, irritated already. "I wish she stops being clingy and touchy just for a year so that I could adjust."

"Oi that's too much." Loke commented but he only ignored him.

"G-Gray!" Juvia called him and handed him a glass of wine just like she always did whenever they attend parties. Just as he took it from her, their fingers brushed slightly but Juvia quickly retreated her hand back and Gray was too ignorant to notice. And Juvia left to go to the washroom.

* * *

Juvia had her own downfall.

There he said it. He doesn't like her being too much clingy and touchy. She guessed he finally had enough of her romantic antics. As she locked the door, her knees gave in and she did nothing but cry. She tried very hard for their marriage to work but it seems that she's only causing him too much pain.

_He must have hated Juvia by now._ she thought.

With that, she stood up and wiped her tears away. She'll do anything he wanted just not to burden him anymore.

_Juvia must also thank Loke for defending her earlier._ she added.

* * *

Gray noticed her odd movements on the way back home.

She kept avoiding him. She was even silent while he was driving along the way. Normally, she would go on with her tales and such crap. He guessed that she was only tired which is why she went to the bed first. And he found it odd for her not to touch him while they're sleeping.

He thought maybe she had finally got his point.

* * *

She wasn't beside him anymore when he woke up.

Normally, he'd feel her tracing odd patterns on her face and kiss him until he woke up. But she didn't. He stood up then got dressed for work. When he went downstairs, he noticed the dining table empty and Juvia was already washing the dishes. Juvia must have known that he won't eat breakfast since he's in a hurry for work.

She then felt him hug her from behind and told her that he's going to work. Juvia placed the plate back on the sink and turned to face him. She was about stand on her tiptoes, put her hand on his shoulder, and kiss him quickly on the lips but she quickly recoiled and only smiled at him. He wanted to smile back but he sensed something wrong with her and he continued to ignore those feelings - only for him to regret doing it.

He left anyway, forgetting to bring the lunch she prepared.

* * *

She came in his building five minutes before his lunch break.

The people greeted her there, knowing she's the lovely wife of Gray Fullbuster - the owner of Fullbuster Corp. As she asked the woman on the desk to give Gray his lunchbox, Loke called her and she turned to greet him.

"Thank you for last night, Loke. You saved Juvia." she said.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about that prick. He didn't mean those things, okay?" he tried to assure her but he could see that she completely believed Gray's words back then.

"Anyways, what did you come here for?" Loke asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Juvia wanted to give Gray his lunch." she answered.

"He'll appreciate it if you give it to him personally than to his secretary." he told her, knowing his secretary and her lustful tendencies towards his friend.

"Juvia cannot face him." she mumbled and he only sighed. He told the desk lady to hand him Gray's lunch and he'll be the one to deliver it to him personally. If Gray's secretary lands her hands on it, she'll probably throw it somewhere.

Juvia thanked him again and left. And Loke wished that Gray would take back what he said.

* * *

He's very hungry.

He even cursed himself for forgetting the lunch Juvia made. It was the only thing he eats during his break and he's too stubborn to go out and buy food. But he had no choice. He was about to stand up when the door was slammed open and Loke barged in, placing his lunch box on the table.

"How did you-"

"Juvia came in and told the desk lady to hand this lunch to you. Since I'm also getting to see you, I told her that I'll be the one dropping it off to you." Loke explained.

Gray's eyebrows furrowed. "That's odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia would always insist to bring my lunch personally."

"I sense someone missing his beloved wife's clingy antics." Loke teased in which he earned a glare from Gray.

"Just leave already."

"Right, right."

When Loke finally left, Gray proceeded to eat the lunch Juvia prepared for him. And for once, the food was tasteless.

* * *

She never bothered to wait for him.

He even noticed that she slept early and never made dinner for him. Now he was a little mad. Juvia had been ignoring him all day. He thought that she's having her usual mood swings or she only felt like it. He even checked the calendar if there was any special occasion he had forgotten only to find none. He sighed then went upstairs to their bedroom. But the bed no longer held its old warmth. Their backs were facing each other and he tried to roll over and hug her. He tried but he didn't do it.

Juvia waited for his touch. He always did that whenever he slips in and finds her asleep. But an hour before midnight, it never occurred.

For the first time, he heard her silent cries.

* * *

The little charade continued for three weeks.

Juvia felt her hope for their marriage gradually slipping in. She cannot even sleep at night and she always seem so lifeless. Gray even decided to take a day off from work, worrying that his wife is sick and no one's going to take care of her. But she doesn't seem to be sick. She looked like she was bored. What worried him the most is that the awkwardness between them - especially the little physical contact. Whenever his skin brushes hers, she would only flinch away and avoid him. Even when he initiates a conversation, she makes it short and stiff.

He even did what Loke advised him - take her out on a date. But Juvia wasn't the lively and clingy Juvia he met before. They only walked side by side and Gray somehow missed the part where she'd endlessly chatter her plans for their date while hugging his arm tightly. And he tried to reach out his hand to her but she seemed lost in her own world as she stares at the couple on the bench nearby.

The date was very silent and Juvia requested to sleep in the guest room, making the bed colder by each passing hour.

* * *

That weekend, Natsu's birthday was celebrated in his apartment.

Juvia was also invited but insisted Gray to come without her, wanting to tend to the house and hopefully get her painting done by the week. And Gray only seemed bored with Natsu and Gajeel having their usual brawl and Levy, Erza, Lucy and Loke - with his wife Aries talking to each other. He felt out of place and he wished he only had gone home.

"Gray, is something wrong?" Lucy asked, worried.

Everybody's attention turned to him and he smiled, insisting he's fine but Erza knew better. She threatened him until he spilled it all out. He told everyone about Juvia ignoring him and when he tried to make it up to her, she only gets more depressed. Natsu came up suddenly with the idea that she's pregnant but Gray told him they haven't spent the night together again. Gajeel even suggested that she's just being so emotional like her usual self. Then Erza spoke.

"When did it start?" she asked.

"The day after Loke's birthday." Gray answered and instantly Natsu made a horrified expression, gaining their attention.

"What is it, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"Could it be that... she heard what you said?" Natsu concluded.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, confused already.

"The time when Lucy and Juvia were away and you had a talk with us." Loke referred.

_That time?_ he asked himself and it took him a minute to know what he is referring to.

"Shit." he muttered.

"Loke, do you know all of this already?" Lucy asked and he nodded.

"Juvia was about to call him and give his drink when she stopped and heard what she said. Good thing the glasses didn't break though." Loke explained.

"What did you say anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"I said I wished she would stop clingy and touchy for a year. I even gave her hints but she just continued." Gray told them and Erza whacked his head while Lucy facepalmed in frustration.

"Gray, you idiot!" Lucy said, glaring at him. "You shouldn't just talk about her like that. Now look at what you did. She thinks you hate her."

Guilt struck him to the core and his heart felt heavy. Natsu only patted his shoulder. Erza muttered how everything's going to be alright. Gajeel only grabbed him by the collar and told him that if he hurt Juvia, he'll have to face his wrath.

Gray only smirked and promised to make up with her.

* * *

She was pinned on the bed the moment she got out from shower.

She wanted to spend her night relaxing and keeping her mind from thinking about her marriage with Gray. She decided first to take a warm shower to remove all the paint stains on her body. After that, she planned to read the book she borrowed from Levy the other day. But she never expected him to pull her towards their bed and hover himself on top of her body which was clad in a white robe.

She reached out her hand and gently touch his cheek. She wore a smile on her face. "What's wrong, Gray?" she asked, seeing his expression full of guilt and distress.

He only stared at her. Her whole expression was very worried and her eyes tried to search for something wrong. She sensed there was something bothering him. Then her hand suddenly moved its way towards the scar above his brow. She gently traced it then kissed it lightly. Then her lips brushed his cheek and when she was about kiss his lips, she hesitated. She might become clingy again. But he leaned back to the hand resting on his cheek and planted a brief kiss on it.

She sensed his sorrows never seem to fade away so she kissed him and comforted him. With her body, of course.

* * *

They both sat on the middle of the bed.

He hugged her from behind and covered both of them with the white sheets. He still could feel her hesitation regarding her touching him so he only hugged her tightly and intertwined his fingers with hers. He brought it up to see their wedding ring they both wore, the stone on it glistening in the darkness. No words were exchanged until she spoke.

"You haven't answered Juvia's question." she stated in a worried tone.

He kissed her hand which was intertwined with his. "I'm sorry for saying those things."

"No worries." she leaned back to his chest and snuggled for more warmth. "Juvia guess she overdid it. You seem so... distant in our marriage lately."

He nibbled lightly on her ear. "I know. I'm sorry. It's not like I hate your clingy side. It's just that-"

"It became too much, right?" she guessed, looking up at him.

He looked away and blushed. Juvia only giggled at his reaction and turned his face to her. Her eyes were full of love and a real smile adorned her lips again. He kissed her. "I love you." she whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." he answered back then kissed her lips again quickly.

And he only held her until morning, feeling the bed regain its warmth again.


End file.
